


RAGE || Vampire!Sweden

by GreyF4X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Vampires, vampire sweden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyF4X/pseuds/GreyF4X
Summary: "Liquid Smooth, come touch me too...!"A loud wail as fangs barely dug into your leg as you ran, they tried to jump onto you, only catching your leg. You were at your prime, blood at it's purest. A young maiden, barely even 20, life already on the line.A silent man, and an un-fateful interaction.
Relationships: Sweden (Hetalia) & Reader, Sweden (Hetalia)/Reader





	RAGE || Vampire!Sweden

**Author's Note:**

> Be wary of what this book has involved in it. This book is not meant to be racist, rude, etc. This is a fanfiction of an anime man who comes from a satire and commercial show about countries.

Hello!

This work belongs to ANON_HEAVEN [Wattpad.com/user/anon_heaven] It's not to reposted, plagiarized, copied, heavily referenced, etc without permission from said Author. Neither is any of their work nor accounts. 

[] @/kennedysartpage Twitter.com/kennedysartpge  
[] Grey#8931 Discord.com  
[] Pie#7080 Discord.com   
[] GreyF4X ArchiveOfOurOwn.org/GreyF4X

Without permission, the reposted work will be reported and [hopefully] taken down. If heavily copied, there will be a notice in the comments and messaged privately to the owner of that account to not heavily-refer to this book and will then be blocked[depending: 24 hours - week]. Any work that has permission directly from my accounts to repost or reference off of

Signed, Kennedy

===

BETTER VERSION AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD [ANON_HEAVEN]

Saturday, October 24th [9: 15 PM]

Ah! Hello, so I want to make a schedule, but I'm horrible at that so normally I upload once a month or so yeah ^^!

Question time!

{Why are kissing scenes so... detailed?}  
I don't know, I'm emotionally starved so maybe that.

{How do you figure out what themes you'd like to explore?}  
I always wanted to explore some alcohol-induced themes to cope with my memories of being surrounded by drinking as a child, so I decided to add more of my trauma(?) with sexual themes. It's funny to think about how I always swarm my emotions into this book at the end of the day.

{What metaphors did you intend, and which ones just ended up appearing?}

(will answer later on aka someone needs to remind me)

{is there actually any deeper meaning? or was the English teacher just makin' stuff up like we all thought}  
I didn't just make it all up, a lot of it came from Trauma so of course there are deeper meanings. Some of the sexual themes, I don't want to explain. Why I picked vampire-themed? My love for blood and actual gore (I don't seek it out but I do enjoy it.) I have loved the many conspiracies for Vampires and whatnot, and I almost felt a connection somewhat(no, I didn't nor do believe I am a vampire.) LOL

{What fandom is this for?}  
I made this for Hetalia, normally before it was announced that it was coming back for 2021. I started this 3 months into Quarantine due to me already haven rewatched the series twice.


End file.
